


Chance

by Daisyishedwig



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kurt, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Night Stands, Single Parents, Teacher Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyishedwig/pseuds/Daisyishedwig
Summary: Mercedes pushes Kurt out of the house on the night before his daughter's first day of kindergarten. A night at the bar and in the bed of a gorgeous man is exactly what he needs to relax. (AKA the I slept with my daughter's teacher AU no one asked for)





	Chance

Kurt hadn’t been to a bar in years, being a single dad kind of killed your social life, at least when it came to meeting new people. Your old friends were okay with going to the park with your kid (sometimes bringing their own), hot guys that you just met, not so much. So he was stuck with being hopelessly single and celibate until Chelsea got old enough for sleepovers, because he was not getting a babysitter just so he could go out and get laid. Unless of course his best friend forced him out of his own house while he was in the midst of a panic attack about how to style his daughters hair for her first day of kindergarten the next day. Then he guessed it was okay to go find a cute guy to relieve some stress with.

Kurt sat with his back to the bar, sipping carefully on his Midori Sour while he watched the dance floor. The gay bars in New York were admittedly a lot better than those in Ohio, more men his age and less middle aged men with wedding bands trying to snatch up all the youngest boys. In fact, there were a number of contenders there tonight to choose from, Mister tall dark and bedazzledly handsome, dancing in what seemed to be the exact center of the dance floor. The giggly drunk at the end of the bar. The lanky blonde leaning against a wall and examining the crowd in the exact same way Kurt was.

Kurt finished his drink before making a decision. He sat his glass on the bar and started to stand when a voice stopped him.

“I wouldn’t choose him,” it said, mostly likely indicating giggles, the one Kurt had started to head for.

Kurt frowned, turning towards him, and oh, well giggles did nothing to compare to this handsome stranger. A tight short sleeved button up, hugging his biceps perfectly and tapering down to his tiny waist and jeans that were almost as painted on as Kurt’s, which was commendable for any guy willing to risk the discomfort of getting hard in pants that tight to show off what truly should be an award winning ass. His face wasn’t bad either, full red lips quirked in a mischievous smile, thick eyebrows scrunched over golden eyes and dark curls expertly mussed to look like he hadn’t done anything to them at all.

Kurt slid back onto his stool, “And why not?”

“He’s alright in bed, a bit loud, which is okay if you’re into that, but he gets weird the next morning.”

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him, “Weird how? Like, clingy, wanting it not to be just another hookup?”

“I wish,” he scoffed, “I could deal with that, and maybe I’d have even appeased him with dinner later on. But no, he gets regretful, sad and sulky, upset that he let himself go home with another guy. It makes you feel horrible, and does the exact opposite of the stress release of a one night stand. So if I were you, I’d steer clear of him,” he hopped onto the stool next to Kurt, feet dangling adorably above the ground, “I’m Blaine, by the way,” he introduced, sticking out his hand.

“…Kurt,” he replied, shaking it before returning his gaze to the dance floor. If this guy thought he could scare him away from one guy just so he’d fall into his arms, he was mistaken, he had to try harder than that.

“Elliot’s good,” Blaine said, following Kurt’s line of sight to tall and dark, “and he doesn’t mind repeats if you need to get laid and don’t feel like doing the dance with someone new to get them home, so that’s good for the future.”

Kurt pursed his lips, “What about him?” he jerked his head to the blonde.

Blaine smiled fondly, “He’s nice, I’ve never actually been with him, but I’ve talked to him. He is, most likely, not looking for a hookup, though. He wants a relationship, not just sex. So if that’s what you’re looking for, he’s your best bet, if not… go with Elliot.”

Kurt thought, relationships were tricky and he was way too stressed to try and start one at the moment, maybe once Chelsea was well engrossed in school he could try for one, but not tonight. So he had two options, Elliot or…

“What about you?” he asked calmly.

Blaine smirked, “Well, from what I’ve heard I’m not half bad. And I’ll even make you breakfast in the morning, blueberry pancakes are my specialty.”

Kurt smiled, “No strings attached?”

“Not if you don’t want there to be.”

Kurt glanced back at Elliot, weighing his decision before turning back to Blaine.

“Your place?”

—-

Kurt regretfully left Blaine’s apartment just after one in the morning, but not before they shared a large slice of cheesecake to make up for the breakfast he would have to miss the next morning, but he really couldn’t spend the night. He had a five year old to get ready for school.

He was tired and sore while braiding Chelsea’s hair the next morning, but satisfied and relaxed. Mercedes was a genius and he couldn’t thank her enough for making him go out.

He got Chelsea to school early, all dolled up in her uniform with her Frozen backpack perfectly organized for her first day. He hadn’t meant to, but he was nervous, and that was okay, it gave him time to talk to her teacher and get to know the Mr. Anderson who he was entrusting with his child’s care for eight hours a day, five days a week, for the next nine months.

He held her hand as they walked down the hall, both of them admiring the beautiful painting hanging up around the school. They found her classroom and paused, Kurt took a deep breath. “This is it,” he whispered, hands shaking, “are you excited?”

Chelsea had a bright smile on her face as she nodded enthusiastically, her chestnut braids bouncing. She was a lot happier than he was about this and Kurt was a little put out by that fact. She was supposed to be crying a clinging to his leg, instead he was he one almost in tears and wanting to never let go of his little girl’s hand.

“Let’s go, Daddy!” she said impatiently, tugging on their joint hands until he took a deep breath and followed her into the classroom… only to promptly freeze in the doorway.

Mr. Anderson was leaning over a basket of toys as he organized them carefully, and oh that ass. Kurt knew that ass, he spent the better part of the previous night worshipping that ass with hands and tongue and teeth and… he drew in a quick breath, shaking his head to rid the thoughts.

Mr. Anderson stood when he heard him, turning with a polite smile that quickly melted into shock when he saw who was in the classroom.

“What are you…” he started, pausing as his eyes trailed down Kurt’s arm to Chelsea’s bright and smiling face.

“Are you my teacher?” she asked, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet.

Blaine’s confusion melted into a soft smile as he crouched down to her level. “I believe I am. What’s your name?”

“Chelsea,” she said proudly, extending the hand that wasn’t still held firmly in Kurt’s grasp, “Chelsea Hummel.”

Blaine shook it gently, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Chelsea, I’m Mr. Anderson. Do you want to go play for a bit while I talk to your father?”

She nodded excitedly, already eyeing the Woody and Jessie dolls she saw sitting on the shelves. “Can I, Daddy?” she asked.

“Of course, sweetie,” he said, forcing his mouth to work and produce sound, “just give me your backpack to hold.” She shrugged it off and handed it to him before scampering over to the toys.

Blaine stood up again, biting his lip awkwardly.

“I’m so sorry,” Kurt blurted out and Blaine laughed.

“What for?”

“L-last night, I swear I didn’t know you were going to be her teacher or I would have never…”

“It’s okay, seriously, things like this just happen, neither of us could have known how we would meet again, don’t apologize.”

Kurt hung his head in exasperation, “I never do this, I just don’t. I don’t have the time, and of course the one time I do, I sleep with my daughter’s teacher, of course, why wouldn’t that happen to me?”

Blaine put a hand of his arm, rubbing gently, “Speaking of Chelsea,” he said casually, “do you mind if I ask where her… mother is? Or other father?”

Kurt shrugged, “It’s just me, her mom was a surrogate, and my boyfriend… well he decided kids weren’t for him when she was about eight months along, so it’s just been me and Chelsea ever since.”

“It’s been five years and you’re still single, I find that hard to believe,” Blaine said.

“I find most men don’t want to hang out with me and my five year old daughter, kind of kills the relationship,” Kurt’s smile was sad as he watch Chelsea across the room, playing that Jessie had stolen Woody’s hat. “But she’s all I need, so it’s okay.”

Blaine bit his lip, another parent arrived and he knew he should go over and talk to her but he didn’t know if he’d ever work up the courage to do this again.

“Can I have your number?” he blurted.

Kurt looked back to him, seeming stunned, “I…”

“For emergency purposes, of course. If something happens to Chelsea during school, it’d be good to have your number, so I can call you… and let you know…” Blaine floundered, they’d said no strings attached, they’d said no strings attached, and things were even weirder now, this was horrible, absolutely horrible, he shouldn’t have–

Kurt was holding his hand out to him and Blaine looked at it in confusion.

“You phone, Mr. Anderson,” Kurt said, trying to keep the pleased smile off his face, “so I can put my number in.”

“Oh, right,” Blaine fished it out of his back pocket and handed it to Kurt, watching as he put in his number and handed it back. “Thanks,” he breathed.

Kurt glanced at his watch, sighing, “I have to get to work, but, um… you can call me if you… need anything. Parent chaperone, snacks for the class, dinner for two,” he shrugged, giving Blaine a coy smile.

Blaine pressed his lips together to subdue the face splitting smile threatening to break through, and nodded, “Of course, Mr. Hummel.”

Kurt walked over to Chelsea to say goodbye and Blaine headed over to the other parent, with a bright smile.


End file.
